Speechless
by Skopje-Tiran
Summary: Galinda is bored again and Elphaba just wants to sleep. How can she get her overly perky roommate to shut up? Cute Gelphie story.


"Elphie!"

Elphaba ignored her roommate's all-too-chipper voice piercing into her brain and burrowed her head deeper into her pillow. The blonde girl remained silent for a moment, then Elphaba heard her soft footsteps approaching the bed.

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!" Galinda repeated, prodding the green girl's shoulder.

"Oh, for Oz's sake, Galinda," Elphaba grumbled sleepily. "It's one in the morning!"

"Two, actually," Said Galinda brightly. "I couldn't help it. I was bored. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep,"

Galinda scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want to do besides that?"

"Lie in bed with my eyes closed," Growled Elphie.

"Elphie! Stop being difficult!" Huffed the blonde girl.

Despite her tiredness, Elphaba had to stifle a smirk. Her blonde roommate was kind of cute when she got her feathers ruffled.

"If I do something with you, will you let me sleep in peace the rest of the night?" Elphaba asked resignedly.

Galinda grinned, annoyance forgotten, and hopped up on the bed next to her green friend.

"Can I play with your hair?"

She didn't wait for an answer before sinking her slender fingers into Elphaba's silky black hair. Elphie sighed, but leaned beck gently into the blonde girl's touch. She let the feeling of her roommate's soft touch caressing her head. As minutes passed by, Elphaba found herself sinking back slowly into her friend's body. Galinda didn't seem to mind, she actually pressed further into Elphie, their bodies molding together. Her hands stopped wandering through her green friend's hair and trailed down to wrap around the other girl's bony shoulders.

They sat that way for a minute, but awkwardness soon got the better of them. Reluctantly they drifted apart. Elphie cleared her throat nervously and spoke in a quiet voice.

"So...can I go back to sleep yet?"

Galinda pouted.

"But we barely did anything! I want to talk!"

Elphaba raised a slender black eyebrow, smirking at her roommate.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well..." Galinda had not thought about this. Mostly, she just wanted company, since nights were so boring sometimes. Specifically, Elphie's company. "Um...we could talk about...books? You like books, right?"

"You do love to hear yourself talk, don't you Galinda?" Elphaba chuckled.

The blonde girl looked offended. She tossed aside her curls in what Elphie thought was a very endearing way.

"Well, of course I do! I have a very nice voice."

Elphaba smirked at her friend's candor.

"Well, you just never seem to shut up. Especially when it comes to boys. What was that prince's name again? You know...the somewhat slow one?" Elphaba knew his name, of course. She just enjoyed baiting her blonde friend.

"It's Fiyero! And I do _not_ talk about him all the time!" She huffed. "You haven't heard me when I _really_ talk constantly. Nobody could shut me up. I really hold back around you."

"Okay, now I'm really scared," Elphaba teased.

"Ha ha. I'm being serious," Galinda sniffed loftily. "I used to be known as Galinda the Gabby, before I came to Shiz."

"And now?" Elphie asked. "Must I lie awake in fear at night that you might start ranting uncontrollably?"

"If I really wanted to keep talking, there's no way you could stop me," Galinda smiled.

"Want to bet on that?" Elphaba challenged. "If you win, I'll stay up all night talking. If I win, I get to sleep."

Galinda smirked and crossed her arms.

"Bring it on, Elphie. You may not have realized it, but I can be extremely stubborn. I am impervious to your attempts. In fact, you should just give up now in order to avoid the humiliation that will soon be visited upon yo--"

The emerald girl leaned forward on the bed and pressed her lips gently to Galinda's. The blonde girl stiffened for a moment, shocked, before her eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the feeling of Elphaba's soft lips smoothly caressing hers. The kiss ended all too soon for her taste and she whimpered as her green roommate pulled away.

"I win," Elphaba whispered, smiling shyly. She tucked a lock of golden hair behind Galinda's ear and lightly kissed her blonde friend's cheek. "Goodnight, Galinda."

Galinda remained speechless as her friend lay back down and pulled the blanket over her head. It was the first time anyone had ever gotten her to shut up without a struggle.

She couldn't say that she minded.


End file.
